


Yet come, dark thunderstorms, And brood your heavy hours

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, He doesn't get one, Spoilers, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: The rumble of distant thunder broke over the crashing waves just as the first drops of rain hit the rocky coastal hills.





	Yet come, dark thunderstorms, And brood your heavy hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erawebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erawebuilt/gifts).



The rumble of distant thunder broke over the crashing waves just as the first drops of rain hit the rocky coastal hills. Thor allowed it, breathing in the electricity in the air as the damp wind whipped the long grass around his legs. It had been a hard day’s work making this place home and he was ready to just let the tension unspool.

He listened a few moments more to his people putting away their tools and taking cover, to the cries of seabirds buffeted in the wind, to the sounds of an oncoming storm. The rain fell in earnest now, dampening his hair into locks and soaking his work shirt. A flash of light lit the clouds overhead and the set of his shoulders eased a little bit more.

But there was only so much good a storm could do him when he so keenly felt what he had lost—and where he had failed.

“You know, you don’t have to call a storm to take a break.”

Brunnhilde stood next to him with her hands on her hips. Thor stiffened under the weight of her expectant gaze.

“I didn’t call it,” he said to the wind.

“You…” She shielded her eyes from the spitting rain, her hair blowing in the wind. “Come inside? We’ve got hot food and booze.”

Thor gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead. Another peel of thunder resounded, shaking the very air around them. He didn’t want to go back to the cramped fishing cottage he picked for himself, didn’t want to be dry and warm and comfortable—didn’t want to face the empty spaces where his friends, where his brother, should be.

She waited several beats. “Fine, you can stay out here with your self-pity then. I’ll be inside when you figure out you’re not the only one who knows what it’s like to fail,” she says stalking back down the path to their collection of homes.

“You didn’t fail half the universe.”

Brunnhilde stopped in her tracks. “I failed the only parts I cared about.”

“Every time I find my footing, fate knocks me askew and I lose someone,” Thor said, his head tilted up to the sky. Raindrops splattered on his face. He was soaked through now, clothes completely dripping. “I—” Thor’s throat worked around the lump forming there, but he couldn’t manage to finish his sentence, so instead he said, “I want to kill that bastard for what he did.”

“You already did.”

Then what was left for him to do?


End file.
